Get Ready To Lie
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: Katniss didn't know it then; but life had changed. If she hadn't slept in, and then didn't allow Peeta to open the door- the Hunger Games wouldn't have returned. She had saw an old man on the lawn, laughing with Peeta. She instantly felt warm to the man; she missed Peeta's laugh- he always worried about her. She had no idea the man was already five steps planning ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Get Ready To Lie_**

**Plot line:**

Okay, so it's another of those hunger games return after Mockingjay fics- BUT- hold on, I think is this pretty original. I've planned everything (in detail, about a hundred times); and it's unpredictable story-line to how it all happened to suddenly lead to the games being back, and what has happened afterwards. This story kicks off with the announcement of the betrayal and the main story starts on chapter two; which continues towards the 87th Hunger Games- being continued from the 83rd Games instead of from the 76th for reasons which will be explained within the literal story...

Many of the characters (who managed to survive Mockingjay) will be involved with this story, but the main characters will be focused on the tributes of the 87th Games... for this fan-fiction, anyways. Not completely sure if there will be a sequel, but if so, then the previous characters (from Mockingjay) would be involved as main characters through that story, instead of in the background, like in this one. I already have the first four chapters written- and I know where the story is going for a few chapters. If your looking for a fan-fiction that has been highly focused on, has an unpredictable plot line that will shock you, humour, action and detail... Hopefully, this is it... You'd have to let me know in a review!

**Why did I put Chapter One and Prologue in the title?** Well, because this chapter is sort of like how google defines prologue if you type in 'prologue define'; "A separate introductory section of a literary or musical work." It is an introduction to the 'theme' of this story... and it's the shortest chapter I've written so far, for this fanfiction. However, despite the fact that I've labelled it 'prologue', it's still chapter one, because if I write Chapter One as the next chapter, it'd be confusing because fanfiction already labels the chapters in order. So the next chapter will be chapter two.

**Any questions, please ask in a review and I'll gladly answer them! **

**_Chapter One: Prologue_**

_5 years ago_

Despite it all- despite the darkness creeping from the boy's feet to his head- he understood the fact that life continues on; even though his father's hadn't. Being young doesn't matter, the eleven year old managed to convince himself. He's only a child, but with his emotions finally overwhelming him, he's already made up his mind...

Life actually seemed more like a speed-fast forward after his father passed away, unlike a dead stand-still. Everybody else seems more alert... and alive. Rumours. And most importantly; _gossip_.

His father was a guard. A high-up guard... A _caring_ man. Who fortunately brought the blond to the Capitol. As it turns out, his 'medium-light-ash-fair-hair' would fit perfectly in _their_ world. The boy didn't understand it then; his hair is natural- and it looks like it's dirty, sometimes. But it doesn't matter now- like it didn't matter then. So what's changed?

The Capitol and it's citizens are now his target. He's lived there for a while, though every now and again he would return to the districts with his father. He was finally getting used to it; finally getting peaceful- and now he's supposed to leave; escorted with brightly coloured people who defended themselves as humans, happily not knowing or understanding the child they're taking back.

He knew they would have their own issues. After the rebellion, it was hard for people to jump back into action straight away- even here in the Capitol. There had been an eerie feeling, a wave of slow understanding and remorse.

Rumours of torture and words of 'rebels' float in the air, today, as thick as the stereoes in their cities and as invisible as the trust that's suddenly been torn apart. _Slightly_. It's just not understood yet. Besides, what's those rumours got to matter as lives are now back on track? People in panem train, still- obsessively as ever (habits and cultures are hard to let go of, so they're still called Careers). However, not for what they called 'The Hunger Games.' Instead, it was for the personal purpose, pleasure... or it was to fulfill old habits. Comfort.

The blond 'has bigger fish to fry.' He's heard enough- and frankly, he's had enough. It wasn't easy- his life, even in this 'peace' aftermath from the Rebellion- and he was aware that now it was his fault. His fault because he knew what he wanted to do, currently, and it was going to be hard. And pointless. So, so very, _useless_.

But... Was there anything else for him to do? _He _used to always call him an 'adrenaline junkie.' The one _looking _for trouble. Now, the wise man with humourous wits is dead. Only two days ago he was blinking and breathing.

So, now the boy's just searching, nearly endlessly. He's walked away from his 'home' and is looking for 'nothing-in-particular' but with a goal in mind. He wanted to learn something. Anything. Know everything. He's suddenly sick of change happening all the time with him and having to just numbly adapt to it. He was so frustrated, he almost hoped that when he turned the corner of the street coming up, he'd overhear another conversation about the 'mysterious, vague' rumours he catches every few weeks. That _something's_ happening.

Because there's nothing and nobody holding down this eleven year old anymore. Now he _desires _to look for trouble. Start some riot. Cry, even. Climb a tree. Prank call somebody. Or punch something... or someone.

Instead, around the corner is a cafe and he knew that. He's been in that cafe a lot, _before_...

Walking in, he heard the waiter call to him but he takes no notice. He sees two females across the room, holding hands and whispering. But they weren't smiling, which was the part that creepied him out. Not many people were in the cafe that day. And the workers looked tense.

_Something's happened._

He cleared his throat and asked the waiter for his 'usual', which consisted of hot chocolate and fries. It was the first meal he ever ate with...

The chief did the order fairly quick.

And somebody ran out of the cafe.

Did... somebody die? The president was Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy. For the first three years of peace after the Rebellion, Haymitch accepted the role of being president, as Peeta and Katniss Everdeen refused. To be fair, Haymitch being president didn't change much of anything- hospitals were still being built in every district, for example. It seems like Haymitch either thought of himself being president as funny or he really wanted the role, but it didn't really matter either way.

_It couldn't be that one of them died? They're be more than just an awkward atmosphere. But did some 'celebrity' die?_ It's well known that the Capitol decided to keep their old behaviours- their styles... They've kept the extreme reactions. So it wouldn't even surprise the chief if their regular customers would go into a minor depression, for three days, if the cafe happened to burn down.

The boy tried to remember. Maybe he wasn't taking this seriously. The thought made him feel an odd sense of 'foreboding' mixed into his anger, which eventually faded due to the dread.

In the past two days, he slept more and ate even less. He stayed in his 'home' even less than that. So if there was any news, he wouldn't know about it. Really important news would be delivered by the president. Or... a past victor, or such. But that would have more of a freak out than what's happening now. What the boy did know, was the rumours going around within the past week- that Peeta had replaced Haymitch. It does seem plausible... perhaps that person is Katniss Everdeen; that's not a bad thing.

It was concluded that the boy knew nothing and understood even less.

Finally, when another waiter came with his order, the eleven year old asked what happened. His answer, at first, was a stare. A serious one... at least.

"It's not funny. I'm not trying to be funny- Please- You know me-"

"Just for a second..." the waiter said, looking around before sitting down. "Mate, it's been a real hard day."

The innocence of an eleven year old finally was released, ever slightly for the first time in three days, when the boy asked, "How? If... There's nobody..."

The waiter- Ash- grimaced. "What's wrong? I'm not talking 'service'... Any second it could happen... And you're just a kid; shouldn't you be more afraid... than I?"

The blond sighed, "about?"

The waiter played with a napkin on the table before saying, "I think Haymitch has done something stupidly wrong. Because Peeta's spending less time with Katniss and he was... weirdly different in his announcement yesterday."

The younger male started drinking his hot chocolate, not even trying to comprehend what he's been told. What did Katniss do? Or... Haymitch? Why would Haymitch want to damage their relationship? _I thought he was the first one to try and get the two 'lovebirds' together..._

Ash continued speaking without the younger boy's pressure, much to his relief. "I'm not sure where you've been but you should know that Peeta said he'd announce a new president today, and... 'intense, overwhelming and awesome' news."

The little boy nodded, poking at his fries. He stared at it for a while, not really seeing it. For some reason, his mind decided to replay the past three days. It didn't help how he felt. He saw sparkling water instead of his fries... Still fascinated by the natural beauty within his memory... And that's when Ash decided to choose that moment to stand up. The blond's heart raced, having briefly forgotten Ash and what he was just previously told.

The black haired male didn't pretend to have or haven't noticed. He looked down at the scarred kid and said, "Hey, and... I need to say this, okay? I'm sorry, but... I'm really sorry- about what happened. He was a good guy." The eleven year old didn't even have enough time to respond or express emotions before Ash said, "word gets around real easy at the Capitol. Especially after that citizen tried to help... Well, don't feel bad. Meal's on the house." And then he walked away, fast- probably worried of saying something wrong.

For the next hour, the blond just sat there, not moving. He had picked a table with a window view. He had finished his hot chocolate, but most of his fries still lay on his plate. When he glanced down at it, he realised how thristy he was. Yet, he didn't want to stand up. Gazing around the café, he realised he probably couldn't. His legs felt weak and it took effort to move. He didn't understand. At first thought, he panicked; thinking that perhaps somebody had wanted revenge on him all along and poisoned his food. What was supposed to scare him was how the thought calmed him down- almost like he accepted it. The issue is; he's eleven. Not even a teenager yet, but he might as well be of how he's felt the past three days. Maybe he's stayed in the Capitol for too long. His reactions have gone all over the place.

But the thought of poisonous food was quickly eliminated almost as fast as it came. It didn't seem realistic with the 'symptoms' he had- or, lack of. His legs felt more numb, than anything else.

The question was exhaustion. How could he be exhausted when he's mostly slept the past two days?

A good jog, sounded nice, despite his sleepy condition. To run away, maybe things would change. Maybe if he ran fast enough, time would be reversed. But even as the kid tried to move his leg- which, not surprisingly, had actually gotten really numb- a ringing rang out in the cafe. And oddly, the reaction and tension in the room reminded him that he could actually be dehydrated. Was that possible after drinking hot chocolate? Well, he felt that way.

Everybody else in the room obviously understood what to do and what was going on. Unlike the eleven year old who continue to stare around with his emotions of confusion clear on his face. Nobody told him anything- not like he expected that, but it felt too odd to say anything; especially with the ringing still in the room.

Ash was closest to the T.V and as a result was the one to turn it on. Whatever advertisement was currently on, was interrupted by a familiar male with blonde hair, approximately 23 years old. He was smiling- a peaceful gesture... Until the camera slid away from his face, to another male- much, much older- and the boy wasn't the only one who felt awkward, not recognising him.

Peeta was talking the whole time- but it seemed like a rushed gibberish to everybody the second the other male was abruptly announced the new president on board with Peeta. So it was true- Haymitch had been replaced. And apparently... the older male was also, the new head-gamemaker.

The last three words froze everybody with bewilderment. _Game_? It didn't make any sense...

The other male's name had been mentioned a few times but the boy didn't pay much attention to that detail. He thought it could've started with an 'a'. The mysterious man started talking- and nobody seemed to accept what their mind already assumed. Peeta and the male were oblivious to their audience- occasionally laughing like old, close friends.

Then Peeta's sketching of some weird logo of the new 'game' was shown and rules were spoken.

And there was a clang from the cafe's kitchen.

The Hunger Games. They've returned. And even bitterly worse, was apparently Peeta is a gamemaker: a tiny act of betrayal that didn't go passed un-noticed by anybody.

_A/N: I'll admit that now I feel the butterflies in my tummy... I hope people liked this first chapter. This chapter is mean't to be vague and represent a lot of missing history- that will all be explained and come into clear view of what really happened, in- probably- the middle of this story. I sincerely promise that the chapters get... better. I've just been really stressed out lately, it's been hard to be a 100% but I think the only way I'm coping is writing this fanfiction...  
So that's why I really hope you've enjoyed it, and are interested for more! Do let me know in a review; reviews are author's foooooood. It lets us know what we're doing right or wrong, or if we've been ignored (see what I did there? I rhymed.) Ask any questions through a review as well, if your curious or confused- trust me, I understand... and I'll willingly try and answer them as best as I can! ~Lightning And Blossoms_


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**_Get Ready To Lie_**

**A/N:** I was supposed to upload this earlier this week- or that was my plan, anyway. Unfortunately, life has ways of trolling me and school came back into my face with a bitch slap. Thank you to MsChococat99 and Vendelyn Silverhawk whose inboxed me and reviewed; because I was starting to have doubts about this story with the lack of input! However, I put way too much planning into this story to give it up- because I hardly ever plan things!

Slightly sorry about how the first chapter/prologue was confusing, but it was literally supposed to be- like I told Vendelyn Silverhawk, 'if I had just stated the facts in the prologue- _1_. it would be too messy and crammed down my reader's throats,_ 2._ it wouldn't be as intriguing and _3._ it would mess up the story line! Seriously, I need that kid to remain a secret for a while otherwise some of the secrets in the plot line would be revealed!' So, answers will be revealed about the questions you'd have about the first chapter within the story- within the continuing plot line, it should all slowly start to fill in the dots together.

This chapter is going to be long- going to be longer than the previous chapter, so this is just a warning. I take a lot of care and time into writing my chapters as perfectly as I can at the time, so I would appreciate it if you reviewed to let me know your thoughts and/or questions! I like to interact with my reviewers and followers, I care :)

**_Chapter Two: Calm Before The Storm_**

_12-13 Years After The Second Rebellion- meaning; Today_

Honey-blonde hair spun around before her eyes were able to see the white flash of the gun. Almost as quickly- her hair still whiping her in the face in her hurry- she jumped out the window. Imagine the lack of time to think about where the bullet could have landed, if you didn't have moved quick enough... She couldn't avoid the fact that she witnessed the gun aiming at her heart... The female attempted to look down at where she would definitely discover the blood already pulsing out of her hip... She _had _been shot. Regardless, she didn't have the time to assess her body- as, after jumping out of the buliding- she splashed right into the water below.

The ice-cold water assisted in intensifying the pain that abruptly took over her body. It made her vision swim and the pain seemed to make her ears only _ring_. For a moment, she couldn't see anything. It was just darkness. But she could feel the freezing water around her fingertips as she felt herself being pushed up... with such an immediate feeling of gratefulness, she didn't have the willpower to brace herself and push the emotion aside... Freedom was nearing... she could just imagine it just above her head, any second she'd feel the pressure of the water being lifted away from her hair and she could breath in fresh air...

But when she opened her eyes, she didn't understand. She was under the water again... The confusion paused with the fact that there was pressure holding her down, via. her head. She knew she starting crying... but all she saw was grey... Grey and blue. But the blue was fading away, giving up to the grey.

Struggling against the water and pressure, blood floated around her- only reminding her of her pain. It didn't seem long enough, the struggle she put on... it seemed like an insult to her. And so she lost all her oxgyen the second she saw two tiny eyes, floating within the grey.

The monster grinned it's white teeth, but before it could do anything, the girl kicked it- purely out of shock and adrenaline. Grinting her teeth, with the tightness in her chest; sobbing for air- she scraped the skin of the hands holding her down. No intentions whatsoever to stay down... desperate...

_Six Hours Until Revolution Day Commences..._

Then all she saw was darkness. Sound is intensified when it's one of the only senses you could use, at the time being. The panting seemed to jump off the four walls in the bedroom, louder than it probably was. It made the fourteen year old cringe. She's never been able to avoid her nightmares... It's one of the reasons she did _not _want her family knowing about them... because it'd be too hard to explain them. It's not like they _haunt_ her- it's just a new paranoia to keep in the back of her head. Nightmares are just that- _night-_mares.

It doesn't bother her. In fact, since they've gotten nearly daily for the past two years, it's almost like normal routine.

It was almost too easy to numb it away... She thought about the districts and she thought about how fascinating the dark is. She was always interested- seeing if she could ever guess the right time by the shades of darkness in her bedroom. She guess it was half past four in the morning. That would mean she had about five hours of sleep. Which she didn't mind- at least she had slept.

If she was right- and she normally always follows her instincts, much to the confusion to the people who knew her- then in half an hour, her parents would wake up, both for various reasons. She remembered when Joel, her brother, and her parents had to sleep in the same room to afford a small house... it was a while ago. But the honey blonde female was _never _good at controlling her overly active mind. If that situation was still the same, she wandered if life would be the same or different; if she'd gain the almost-daily-nightmares... If she'd have similar strenghts, weaknesses, likes and dislikes. She was had never been a private person, like she is today. If she was still sleeping in that same one room, with them... now, with the nightmares... she wouldn't know how she'd survive. Which was ironic considering the situations she'd already had to endure and she's only fourteen.

It was then, in the middle of her brooding, when the scenes of the nightmare came back into her mind. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep... She could only just hear her breathing now calm down. It wasn't that the nightmare scared her... it was that it was the first really vivid nightmare she had for a long time.

How long had she been awake for? A minute? Five minutes?

Life was never _easy _for her... or for her family. When things seem okay, they became the definition of 'calm before the storm.' It would get just as worse _again_. The good things in her life, were the really pure lucky good news that always _lasted_. It was through her childhood when she had to mature- it wasn't really a choice; but she never questioned it, because she hadn't been raised to question _that_. She was grateful to the fact that she wasn't naiive to the world- to humanity. It was through that, that allowed her to have to trust one of the most trustworthy people in the world- Joel.

Joel is her older brother. He's the only one in the world who knew her better- and it's vice versa. It's a protective, brother-sister bond that the blonde needed to avoid any depression throughout the years. It was one of the most vivid and pure memories in her life, that included, when she was 10 years old... when they were finally able to afford and maintain a simple house that contained the necessities that everybody needs in life.

She was well aware of the throbbing in the right side of her body. She sat up on the bed, massaging an area around her hip... The problem is; why does anybody get worked up over a nightmare? It's not real... anybody can know that. Do humans panic when they awake _because _it felt so real? Because despite lying on a bed, asleep, watching the imagination of the brain, it'll become a distant memory?

Whatever the answers could be, the female obviously didn't have the patience for it. She's usually the quiet yet funny person; so it's assumed that she's a morning person- and a purely caring person. That's false- Joel fits _those _labels better than her- though people tend to overlook that fact because the female is always in the middle of situations, _no matter what_, and usually manages to come up with some advice, not always respectable or rational.

She easily found her way through the hallway, reaching the kitchen, wandering if Joel was awake. He seemed to always be awake; be there, or not be there. She considered that maybe he was awake, perhaps listening to her now. She saw that it was in fact, half past three in the morning. She was an hour off... it was an understatiment to say she was smug about it.

What seemed easy, obviously wasn't any more, with the distraction, whilst she slammed her wrist on something... most likely a table. Without shame, she let out a muttered stream of colourful words.

"I'll just get a cup and pour myself water. The table just relaxes in the middle of the darkness, doing nothing, ready to bloody attack..."

Already mad enough to not think rationally, and yet still fogged by the sleepyness from just waking up from a nightmare... she turned on the light- something she could've done without in the night. Just as she started to move across the kitchen to get a cup, a pair of hands reached out and covered her eyes.

"Isn't talking to yourself in the middle of the night, show a sign of insanity?"

The female sighed. Joel missed one simple detail, this time, about his sister. He didn't have enough time to assess anything and Joel _is_ only _human_... He's hardly slept the passed few nights. Staying awake in his bed is nonsense. Recently, he's taken up writing stories, with a lamp on, besides his bed. It was something nobody knew about- it was the one thing that not even his sister knew about. For the moment; it felt kind of special to just have that thing to personally do for himself.

This morning, he was in the middle of throwing his papers across the room. He's normally a really patience person, but he's having something called 'author's block.' He doesn't seem to understand how to write a character he _knows _he needs to include this his story- plus the character doesn't seem to fit in with the current plot line, which makes it all worse. When he heard a door open, he immediately knew who it was. Even if he didn't know some of her secrets, he knew it was her- because she walks without sound. What he always wandered was- does she do it on purpose? Was it possible for somebody to walk and subconsciously be quiet? No, Joel doesn't think so... He assumes she does it on purpose; which she does; but neither of them ever mentioned it.

He moved to shut off his lamp, closing his eyes against the exhaustion. _God_, he was tired. He was really _tired_... he could go to sleep, but somehow, knowing that his younger sister was now awake, made him want to stay with her. When he heard a light switch on, he tried to ignore that weird motion. He knows his sister doesn't turn lights on in the night. She hates to show any 'weakness'- that much _anybody _could tell, but Joel isn't stupid enough to believe she doesn't care. She's one of the most caring person he knows... her life, alone, is evident of that. And he knows that she doesn't turn on the lights because the family- most likely, Mary, their mother- would wake up from it. Cause... that worked so well last time she did that... Joel rolled his eyes at the memory- it was years ago...

However, Joel figured that maybe this time, she had a reason to turn it on. He didn't want to admit to himself that he didn't want to deal with any drama this morning. Not for the moment anyway. He's always the positive one... trying to help others- the one that's light hearted and everybody turns to for advice. It's ironic that his sister is better at interpreting things... and everybody turns to her with their tight situations; it's because she can always come up with some irrational or rational solution.

_But_ he's tired... and all he wanted was just to talk... And maybe, though it was hard to admit it to himself- maybe find some comfort through his sister this morning. After failing the past few nights with his story, he's beginning to feel useless. And it's conflicting with his 'not wanting to deal with anything' mood this morning.

So, he was too busy being happy about seeing his sister in the morning- with their parents asleep- that he also failed to notice, her demeanor. It was when she replied, he froze, realising his mistake was one he probably should not have ignored. She's in pain- he could tell. She was trying to word her speech carefully; possibly paranoid so she wouldn't slur her words or because she was pissed and was trying to avoid saying things un-necessary.

"Only people labelled 'sane', say that. And it's three in the morning; not midnight, Joel," she mentioned his name, because she didn't want the speech to seem too harsh and she knew it probably did. Joel wasn't an easily offended person, nonetheless. "Besides... I don't see any problem with insanity as long as it's the _sane kind _in this world; controlled- that people don't understand, and therefore scared of... Labelling 'insane.'" There was a pause, where she had to catch her breath- careful not to let her brother notice her troubles. He did. He knew her too well. Though, she knew him well too- it was an odd mixture, in situations like these... "Besides, what are you doing up, brother?"

Joel let go of her face, knowing she wasn't in the best mood to enjoy it's simplicity. He allowed her to get her cup, bracing himself to be on his full attention for her. It was whilst watching his sister avoiding his glances, gazing at the water pouring in to her cup, when Joel felt like punching himself in the face. Free of drama? That does not exist in this house... but that doesn't matter- because Joel feels guilty about thinking of not helping if an occasion was to arise. He currently doesn't have a girlfriend- or have anybody he loves outside, so all of his care goes to his family and friends. To think about not helping someone? Now, _that's_ insane. It must have been a momentary moment of insanity for Joel.

Looking at his sister, he feels like he _wants _to help- not feeling like he _needs _to.

She looked up at him as she started drinking her water. Joel didn't know what to say; so he had to wait for her to start speaking. Finally, she stated, "It... just hurts. No reason to get all 'doctor Joel' on me..."

"I know it hurts, Chantelle... I..."

"Come on now," the honey blonde female said, exaperated. "You don't need to feel like... that. I don't want to talk about it..."

Joel just watched the fourteen year old, watching as it took a while for her to blink. She didn't notice- _I mean, do people always concentrate on their blinking? Fair enough, if it was occasionally, but no... Chantelle always took a while to blink._ Finally, he jumped, when she punched the kitchen bench top. She growled, "Why? I don't know why! It hasn't hurt like this in a while... I don't want to sound rude, or pathetic... Maybe I'm over-exaggerating."

"If you wanted my input; I don't think you are."

Chantelle inhaled loudly, exhaling, "How come?"

"You're always tense and crazy when your in pain. Intense pain."

She blinked slowly, taking in the information. She wasn't completely sure if she knew that. Joel finally looked away from Chantelle's face, walking around her to open a cupboard. He collected a small piece of bread and took out some butter and ham whilst Chantelle was considering the fact that Joel probably knew something was wrong from the moment she spoke. She was still coming to terms with him assessing her emotions just through her behaviour. The thought made her feel slightly annoyed- she noticed that life seemed to get easier when her emotions and personality were controlled and handled by _her_, _without _anybody knowing.

The same reason why she wouldn't want her family to know about her nightmares... But she and her brother _talk_. He knows some of her nightmares. This care is a little too infectous for his younger sister. He's studied on dreams before- he could probably figure out what problem a person was going through by a vague description of a dream of theirs.

The possibilities are endless... and frustrating at half past three in the morning.

So, she sat down, very carefully, and began to wander if it was okay to tell him. He was already cutting through his bread on a small plate with a small knife when she decided to tell him, briefly, even though she felt weak and like a five year old. By the time she finished describing the dream, he had already made his sandwich and ate it. She shook her head at his offer of a sandwich.

With a slight smile, Joel walked around the kitchen and got a pen and some sparse paper. He wrote simple words randomly everywhere. She decided to watch him patiently... which he noticed; since Chantelle wasn't generally a patient person; especially in mornings. He wrote the word; _shot _with _memory/guilt from the past? _underneath it. It was then when she decided she wouldn't speak until he was finished.

When he was finished; the page was scattered with simple words everywhere:

_Shot- Memory/guilt from the past.  
Jumping- Afraid? Change?  
Window- Unwillingly pressured?  
Pain- Detached.  
Hands- Lack of understanding on Chant's part?_

Joel stared at the words before putting the pen down. There was a moment of silence, where Chantelle stared at Joel- perhaps watching for a reaction or response. But, eventually, she joked, "So, my dreams are telling me I'll get my time of the month soon?"

Joel started laughing at the abruptness of his younger sister. "Ha, ew," he stated. But upon her shrug he replied, "I think my best bet would be 'no'."

"Oh," she said, wryly, "that's a shame."

...

For the next two hours, Joel and Chantelle spoke about anything. It hadn't taken very long at all for Chantelle to, with skill, subtly move the conversation away from her and her nightmare. It didn't go by unnoticed by her very observant and worried brother, though he said nothing about that. What they did avoid, like the plague, was talking about an event that was happening in a few hours.

Chantelle let Joel do most of the talking- normally she was the 'quiet' one. However, Joel was exhausted, and it was hard for them to stick to one topic with both of them halfheartedly speaking. It was a bond they had- they had the ability to sit together, in the early hours of the morning and not speak... and the atmosphere would be peaceful. Perhaps it was the nerves that kept the conversation going for two hours. Because it was only about six or something hours until Revolution Day commences...

When it hit 5o'clock, and their parents walked into the kitchen, neither of them minded. A calm feeling settled over the family as Matthew, their dad, started to make the usual breakfast (cereal and toast with butter). Mary and Matthew always wake up around five in the morning. Mary, their mother, likes to spend breakfast as a family... especially since a crisis that occured in the family_almost_three years ago...

There's been a slight change in occupations around the districts after the Rebellion- that was 12-13 years ago. In fact, there was a lot of changes; for the first 9-10 years, everything was improved and life got better; immensely; especially without the fear of the hunger games. More employment opportunities arose, for example... and Matthew's occupation boosted up to a plant security officer. It was lucky that Matthew didn't need to open up the plant otherwise he'd need to wake up at two in the morning. Though, he'd probably be the only one in the entire family who wouldn't freak out over it best.

Joel's felt content with the knowledge that his parents don't know his runs. When he wakes up, he's realised it's become a compulsive routine for him to eventually go for a run. It's not too dark outside; it's not winter... and it's helps him feel better about anything. He's had to control depression a lot in the past- majority of the time, when he had it, he had to hide it away so that he could manage his family and friends... For a long time, going for runs seemed to be one of the things that _just helps_ him. He hasn't had to battle depression for one year, since he's started running.

He's pretty sure that his sister's figured it out... though he's glad she doesn't say anything: he's supposed to be the calm and collected one. His parents would completely panic if they found out- Mary would probably mention something like 'so, everything we've gone through was so hard for you... that you just hanging by a thread on life, by _running_?' Joel resisted the urge of 'facepalming' when the thought came into his head. He's _not _depressed, but he'd need to explain everything if his parents found out... and... that would not be good. Full stop.

The male watched as Matthew continued to make breakfast- Mary talking to Chantelle. Chantelle was sighing a lot. Joel watched as Chantelle touched her right hip with both of her hands and then rubbed her face, responding back to whatever their mother said, and then placed her hands back to her ride side of the body- clear signs of frustration and pain. Obviously, her pain was enough for their parents to figure it out; Chantelle doesn't like anybody knowing about her current emotions, and she was beginning to look at breaking point about that very fact, just as Joel listened when their mother said, "dear, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry... But, maybe-"

"NO! For Christ' sake," Chantelle finally snapped, putting the palms of her hands on each side of her head- Joel knows those signs of Chantelle trying to keep calm. "This is not your bloody fault- Please, I know it's not mine either..." Secretly, she did think it was her fault, but she realised it would have been stupid of her to say that in front of her parents. Joel wasn't aware of this as he continued to listen in on their conversation. Another lie, another secret. "Stop fussing over me; dad looks like he needs help to pour milk into bowls!"

Joel shook his head in amusement at his younger sister. However, whatever Chantelle said worked as Mary got the message. Therefore, Joel took this as his moment to leave the house for his run. Besides... he already ate a sandwich.

"Thanks, dad, but I'll make my own food in like an hour."

He didn't make it. He didn't have enough speed to leave the house in a milisecond before Mary questioned him. Joel grunted and shrugged, "I just want to... you know, figure things out before the 'commencement.'"

A look of clear emotions appeared on everybody's faces when he said that. He knew it would work; Mary was already nodding her head in understanding. However, yet again, Joel didn't leave the room quick enough before his sister stood up and announced, "Wait! I'm coming."

Mary looked bemused and Matthew looked shocked. This would be the first time that Chantelle is running with her brother. Due to personal reasoning, she didn't prefer it. The short pain that she feels on the right side of her body this morning is an example of why. Long distances, that tend to have great need for endurance, tends to tighten her muscles... more than should be normal for somebody her age. It's quite an unfortunate situation really, because Chantelle is fit enough for it. She's strong enough for it. But life doesn't always go to plan.

Everybody- _everybody_- is worried about Chantelle's obsession. They call it 'abrupt' but it started about three years ago, so it's not so new anymore. They still call it 'abrupt' because the obsession came so suddenly, and so intensely... however much they understand it's purposes, it's still _worrying_. She's gotten determined with survival skills and physical training (that she could do- e.g. martial arts). Needless to say; she's great at it. And the fact that she's good at it is what scares her family. Matthew and Joel tried to talk about it one time, privately with her (Matthew asked Joel to come around because Chantelle handles things more calmer around Joel). It ended with a small bowl of fruits slamming on the floor and a glass being smashed in the sink.

Since, that day Chantelle has been cautious around her behaviour- especially around Matthew. Chantelle has earned _respect_- she's gained maturity on the level with not just her parents, but the people she meets. That doesn't mean that she can act like a crazy six year old. She was ashamed of how she acted- and she was worried about her emotions... leading to the vague and secretive attitude she has over admitting personal emotions and information, today. She doesn't talk about it- but it hasn't stopped her in training. She keeps trying to be stronger and stronger- trying to push her boundaries. And countless evenings, it ended with harsh consequences...

The best being a mild concussion. She was extremely lucky that she had tried to retaliate and jerk away, because the blow didn't give her any nausea, memory loss or perseveration. It mean't that she wouldn't have any long-term effects... and that she had a mild concussion. It also mean't that for that whole year she had to re-visit her doctor once every month. It was mutely agreed that she _never _wanted to have any form of a concussion again- she felt tired for a whole week. It was quite ironic, really- to everybody _but _Chantelle- that she's managed to experience a concussion but she's never broken any bones before.

Sometimes, Chantelle reminded Joel of Careers... but at the thought of his sister being a career, it didn't make sense. So what if she was motivated?

The female didn't allow her parents time to respond. She grabbed Joel's hand and walked out of the room. Joel's heard his parents at night- trying to figure out what's going on with their son... Where they 'went wrong.' _'Joel is a great person... he's strong- mentally and physically!' _Matthew had said, _'He's caring and smart- it's all perfect! But he's always... wanting to be alone! It's like... has he gone crazy with pressure, or something?'_

When Joel was younger, Matthew had taught him about electricity- mainly helping him with his homework, because- being in District 5, schools are already trying to prepare their students for the manufactoring of the district. In this case: electiricty and power. Joel was quick to understand- one of the smartest in his class- so it didn't add up with his compassionate side- his parents had discussed. At least, when Mary had offered up 'depression', Matthew was smart enough to decline those signs. Still, they weren't sly enough to concentrate on every aspect of Joel's personality, routine, actions and communication to understand what he really feels and does. Chantelle clearly did- and she figured it out.

Joel grabbed a jacket- Chantelle didn't. Eagerly, the honey-blonde female ran out of the house. It didn't matter that she didn't know her brother's running routine- she made her own. All too quickly, and sorely expected from the lack of warning, Chantelle's sides started to get intensely uncomfortable. She eventually had to stop running, feeling her ride side of her body slightly burning. That's when Joel caught up. "What... the hell is... wrong with you?"

He watched as his sister continued to pant shortly, knowing that her muscles would be tightening. She replied, "It... still hurts. From... earlier."

"Then why did you run?"

There was a pause where Joel needed to catch his breath- his eyebrows lifted when he took in their surroundings. Of course they knew where they were- they knew most areas off by heart in the district: everybody does. But they had ran a fair length away from their house. Knowing that his sister wouldn't answer properly, he added, "Besides, you know that's not just what I'm talking about."

Chantelle felt like throwing up. Perhaps it was the stress or the unprepared running, but either way she could feel a weird tingling in her stomach and a acid uncomfort in the middle of her throat. Finally, just as Joel got his breath back, she swallowed and breath in long and concentrated breaths. Then, she started to jog. "I... I am going to die, Joel. I'm _weak_! _I _wasn't even the one betrayed and I feel that way!"

Joel blinked, not needing to ask what she was talking about. If there was any day where _everybody _was to think about every motion since _that day_... that _betrayal_... it would be _today_.

_Whatever advertisement was on- was interpurted by a familiar male with blonde hair, approximately 23 years old- 5 years ago. Peeta Mellark was smiling- a peaceful gesture... Until the camera slid away from his face, to another male... The announcement was Haymitch was replaced as President by him... The mysterious man was now also, a the new head gamemaker... Everybody was silent and the words froze in the atmosphere in each district. A sketching by Peeta was shown- a odd logo, of the new 'game' was presented with the rules of it all..._

_It was back._

"It's because he betrayed all of us," Joel hissed.

The brother and sister continued to jog. It had taken a while... but finally the jog seemed to benefit Chantelle. Joel normally wouldn't run at this pace- it was slower than his normal running routine, but he was too focused and worried... and it was the first time that his sister was running with him. Joel was worried about everybody- it occured to him that he tended to not worry about himself.

The thought of Chantelle's seemingly lack of interest or hope in her own life, was also not helping. Joel figured he shouldn't be surprised; his sister did have a habit of not thinking things through before reacting. That's a reason why him and Chantelle should be fighting occassioanlly- but that hardly happens because of Joel's patience.

Seemingly more calm, Chantelle started, "I... am not fast. I'm nearly fifteen. But I'm only just beginning to realise... Just- J- Just how young that _is_! I get so... _mad_, thinking that you and... mum, and dad... will have to witness me _die_. Or to see... if I _let _myself go... How would you all react to that? How could I even force my brain to make my muscles move, knowing all this? I don't want you to... have to deal with that. Always being that guy who knew that 'crazy... dead girl'. I don't want my parents to blame themselves! No parent should even have to witness... I..."

Joel followed the steady pace towards a stop that his sister did- needing to have a break and pant. He noticed they were close to the plant. He wandered briefly if soon Matthew would pass by them.

"Chant, I promise you, together we will make it through. No matter what happens to either of us today... I promise we both will be there- together, for each other, standing proud of ourselves, no matter what! I'll always be here for you... I know... Hey, just sit down a second, yeah?"

_**A/N:** Would you believe me if I said I write all that non-stop? Nah, I didn't. Blame high school- because if I had, this would've been up earlier._

_So, I'm hoping that you all understood the dream? I read it to my mum and she said that she didn't like it- that it didn't make much sense. But... dreams are dreams- they're not supposed to make much sense! So, I'm hoping you all guessed that she managed to escape a gunman and ended up being shot at the hip instead of the heart, like it was aimed? And that the grey in the water, with the two tiny eyes was a shark?_

_I hope you all like long chapters. Please, let me know in a review- you've taken the time to read this chapter- and I really do appreciate that- but take an extra few seconds or a minute of your life to give me feedback! Let me know if you consider this a long chapter- if you like the length it's going at, so far. You can even let me know if you like authors replying to reviews, or not. Any comments or questions in reviews, I'm happy to reply- like I mentioned at the top A/N- I care, and I like to interact with my reviewers and followers! In the previous chapter, just in the first night I had over 60 viewers! And only one person reviewed, which I appreciate. It helps me know that people are interested in the story and how I can improve! Motivation!_

**_Here's some questions I'd like you answer, half because I'm curious, and half because I need to know what my readers understand and how I can make it work:_**

_1. From the previous chapter, what did you think? How did you feel? What did you think of the little boy and do you think you know who he is? Okay, you probably won't know who he is since he's a character I made up..._

_2. What do you think happened to his dad? I left some subtle hints about that through the chapter, but it probably didn't make sense or connect, because like I said in the top A/N- these are secrets so that the plot line can flow on properly throughout the coming chapters!_

_3. What do you think happened to Chantelle?! I've also left some hints of that through the chapter- but there's no way I'm going to tell you what they are because I will reveal them... Well, I'm not sure when actually, but it will be soon. A few chapters soon, probably. But it's an important key factor! I'll give you one hint- it's got to do with her pain; which is situated from somewhere near her right hip..._

_4. An important question (well, they all are important questions, so I'm hoping I'm not wasting my time writing them up!); what do you think of Chantelle and Joel? What do you think will happen to both of them?_

_5. This one is purely because I'm curious- how old do you think I am?_

_So, to finish this long A/N (sorry about that... I'm sure as the story continues on, they'll stop being so long...) I guess I'll let you know that the next chapter will based solely on what happened- answering some questions of what happened in the time gap after the Second Rebellion to... today, to this chapter. It will have only the characters from whose survived Mockingjay- Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, etc. The plot line of this story- with Joel and Chantelle and the 87th games will continue at chapter four- and I promise the plot line will kick off and not be so gradual and complicated afterwards! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can- but I'm being serious when I say that I will upload faster when I have somebody review! Because, well, I do have the next chapter finished!  
_

**_~Lightning And Blossoms_**


	3. 2nd October good news

**_Get Ready To Lie- Author's Note_**

**A/N: 19th of September.2012;**

As an author on this FanFiction site, that means that I am a human- and unfortunately, that means that life is gonna get messy sometimes. I'm 'battling some demons' of my own, not just Joel and Chantelle from the previous chapter, and unfortunately, that means that_ i._ I'm currently grounded, for some personal reasons and _ii._ I use a laptop which likes to have mood swings when a virus controls it- meaning, that the rest of my information for Get Ready To Lie has gone 'poof' into technology's thin air. The virus is gone, but it's scars still remain as I have been torturing myself for the past few days- _"why did I not use back up on those chapters and information for Johanna's sake?!"_

The good news is; _1._ I did write down _some_ information down- luckily, the important hints of the story, on some sparse papers in my locker and _2._ I'm not giving up this story. As I am grounded, I'm not supposed to be on Fanfiction... I'm currently using my library's computer to write this up- which means I'm on limited time and have to rush this note (fingers crossed that it's coherent!) but I know that it's going to take a _long_ time for me to move on from what problems I'm currently facing in this real world we all hear about past Fanfiction's imagination world _and_ when I'll finally recover my information and rewrite whatever I can remember what I wrote for chapters 3 and 4... It's going to be a hair ripping few months, I can already see it- _"Why on earth did I not use back up on those chapters?!"_

This story has been getting tons of views but hardly any reviews- and I need those reviews to let me know that people are actually interested for more. Lets me know what I'm going right or wrong- so please, do review! I'm still considering if when I'll finally upload a chapter, if I'll delete this note-thing and then replace it with a chapter. My friend was supposed to have reviewed this story by today (he promised he'd read it like three weeks ago, but didn't...) but I can understand why he didn't review over the weekend- because he's studied for his exams this week. At least, I_hope_ he did. And I hope he'll read this note asap, because I wish him good luck on his exams :)

**Updated A/N: 2nd of October.2012;**

Good, good, good news my fellow Panemaniacs! Well, I have my laptop returned which means I can do some updates! I've written a few fics in my absence... Actually, majority of them are Alex Rider or Divergent, but... better than nothing, right?

However, the good news is that I have managed to... recover the major information I needed to have to continue Get Ready To Lie; the ones that had forever vanished into, how did I call it?, 'technology's thin air'. Which meaaans, that I was able to continue writing. Which means, that I now have chapter three ready to upload! I'm going to have to re-read it, poof-read and such, which means I probably wouldn't be updating within the next few days... And I've started writing chapter four again. I don't know if their as good as before, but I'm still proud of how well I've do so, so far!

I've had over 200 views on this story and it only has two chapters- I guess, technically three including this note- and I don't have many reviews at all. I need these reviews to know that people are interested to continue reading this story. So please, if you've taken the time to read this, any way, what's wrong with wasting a few more seconds to give me feedback? I'm still considering if when I'll finally upload a chapter, if I'll delete this note-thing and then replace it with a chapter... But I'm pretty sure I'll delete it and replace it, but you never know...

**~Lightning And Blossoms**


End file.
